


Nada a medias

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon - Manga, Capítulo 61 del manga, Lemon, M/M, Romance, canonverse, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Mientras atraviesa Stohess rumbo a la audiencia que decidirá su destino y el de la Legión, Erwin se retrotrae a los inicios de la particular relación que sostiene con su subordinado, Levi. ¿Será esta la última vez que pueda recordarlo?Advertencias: canonverse (capítulo 61 del manga), eruri, lemon (yaoi), one-shot.





	Nada a medias

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic surgió del desafío “Shingeki no lemon” organizado por la página Attack on Fanfics.
> 
> Reglas:  
> Entre 1.000 y 10.000 palabras. Debe contener lemon o lime.  
> Personaje: Erwin  
> Escenario: Cuartel Policía Militar (Distrito de Stohess)  
> Frase: "Que nunca intentaré olvidarte y que si lo hiciera, no lo conseguiría"
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a Luna de Acero, quien me dio excelentes consejos para corregir este fic, además de que desde el comienzo estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme con sus ideas. Si aún no la conocen, les recomiendo fervientemente leerla. Gracias también a EreBell (Meztli), quien ha diseñado la portada para este relato. Pueden verla en mi fanpage de Facebook. Y a la hermosa Jazmín Negro, que dio la aprobación a la versión final, como siempre.

Mientras atravesaba Stohess, oculto en la traqueteante carreta, su mente se alejó de los hechos acuciantes que ahora lo rodeaban. Contra su voluntad, recordó el giro que había dado su vida en esa ciudad, algunos años antes.  
Había ocurrido un tiempo después de que Levi perdiera a sus dos compañeros. En una reunión, permaneció en la sala luego de que todos se hubieran retirado.  
—¿Precisa hablar de algo, soldado? —le había preguntado, extrañado.  
—No en realidad.  
Cuando el muchacho se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, su primer pensamiento fue que debía de tener un cuchillo escondido. Luego de tantos meses, había tal vez regresado al propósito de matarlo, el único que los había aproximado en algún momento. Erwin había sopesado sus posibilidades y optado por no defenderse. Una vez lo había detenido; pero dos, no. Para su propia sorpresa, descubrió entonces que si podía dejar su final en manos de alguien, ese alguien era Levi.  
Sin embargo, lo que hizo el soldado fue inclinarse y besarlo con una mezcla de torpeza y brusquedad. Erwin abrió la boca por inercia, pero no acababa de reaccionar. Los hechos encajaban tan poco en sus minuciosos planes, en sus siempre exactas predicciones, que la incertidumbre lo dejó paralizado.  
Levi se separó y lo miró con firmeza, ocultando tal vez ofuscación ante su ambigüedad.  
—¿Vas a responder o me vas a rechazar? No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.  
Las manos de ambos, desorientadas por las circunstancias, colgaban inermes. El silencio de la habitación presionaba sobre ellos. No le llevó tanto tiempo a Erwin recomponer su expresión de control. A fin de cuentas, también era bueno escuchar las peticiones de sus subordinados.  
—Yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias.  
Y con eso había empezado su más extraño itinerario. Uno que no podía encerrarse en ninguna palabra conocida: ¿amor? ¿sexo? ¿amistad? Nada de eso los definía. Ellos solo eran... Erwin y Levi; como cualquier otro Erwin y Levi en este mundo. Dos seres diferentes y extraños; pero atados.  
Antes de eso no hubiera podido decir que tuviera alguna predilección por los hombres. Había probado, por supuesto, porque eso era parte de la vida militar. No obstante, en su lista de personas especiales nunca había entrado otro nombre que el de María, quien era la flamante esposa de Nile. Tampoco había ingresado allí ninguna otra mujer. Tal vez tan solo nunca se daba el tiempo para ocuparse de esos pormenores. Tenía un sueño que cumplir y todo lo demás no eran más que obstáculos.  
Pero… Levi. Él se había metido en su vida como una tromba, o más bien, como una flecha: veloz y certero, inflexible. ¿Y qué parte de su cuerpo era la que había sido atravesada? ¿Su cerebro? ¿Su corazón, como en los viejos mitos amorosos de los libros? En verdad, optaba por pensarla como una flecha única, distinta a todas: su punta afilada había surgido de la misma tierra, cruzando con igual fuerza la planta de sus pies, sus rodillas por primera vez dobladas, sus muslos duros de tanto cabalgar, sus partes íntimas nunca tan usadas, su estómago acostumbrado a los golpes, su pecho lleno de órganos indescifrables, su cabeza rebosante de planes ahora levemente desviados.  
La primera vez que intentó penetrarlo fue un fracaso, era doloroso para ambos y quiso desistir. Levi, no obstante, estaba decidido. Volvieron a probar dos días después, cuando sus cuerpos ya habían logrado amoldarse en los lugares indispensables.  
Había sido, también, en Stohess. Tras esa reunión que había cambiado todo entre ellos, pasaron dos semanas de intensa actividad expedicionaria, y hacia fines de mes debieron regresar a la ciudad para solicitar fondos. Durante la segunda noche, Levi simplemente se introdujo en su habitación sin avisar.  
—Los cuartos que me asignaron son un asco y se niegan a darme instrumentos de limpieza para que lo arregle. Voy a dormir acá.  
Y empezó a desvestirse con mucha tranquilidad. Erwin no terminaba de entender la situación pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. Permitió que el hombre, ya desnudo, se acostara a su lado.  
—¿Roncás o algo de eso? —le preguntó mientras se cubría con la sábana.  
—Es difícil decirlo sin testigos. Me será de utilidad que mañana eleves un informe al respecto.  
—Así lo haré.  
Sus manos estaban muy cerca una de otra y sus meñiques se rozaban. Erwin meditó si lo adecuado en esa situación sería tomarle efectivamente la mano o no. ¿Quiénes duermen dándose las manos? ¿Acaso Nile y María dormían así? No lo creía. El contacto insistente le impedía volver a conciliar el sueño. Entonces, alzó la muñeca y le cubrió la mano con la suya.  
En la tercera noche, Levi estaba allí antes de que él llegara.  
—¿Estabas cagando o qué? Me fastidia la gente impuntual.  
—No sabía que tuviéramos una cita.  
—Debía informarte sobre tus ronquidos, ¿no?  
—Oh, cierto. ¿Lo hago o no?  
—Solo un poco. Dejás de hacerlo si te pican el hombro.  
—Es bueno saber que lo puedo controlar.  
—Y te tirás pedos.  
—Ah, eso no suena tan bien.  
—No es nada, no tienen olor. Solo hacen ruidito.  
Erwin sonrió y se sentó en la cama, al lado del sitio donde estaba su subordinado.  
—¿Los cuartos siguen sucios?  
—Sí.  
—¿Necesitás otra cosa o solo mi cama?  
—En realidad —explicó, en el mismo tono neutro en que decía todas las cosas— me gustaría que lo hiciéramos.  
—Oh.  
—¿Estás de acuerdo? Sabés de lo que te hablo, ¿no?  
—Sí, lo sé. —Miró el suelo por un momento—. Estoy de acuerdo.  
Recordaba exactamente el sabor del beso que siguió pero en cambio no estaba muy seguro de cómo acabó con Levi sentado sobre él. Luego tuvieron que ponerse de pie porque era imposible quitarse el uniforme. El hombre le desabrochó uno a uno los cintos y luego hizo otro tanto con la camisa. Nunca lo habían desvestido y le sorprendió lo agradable que era. Le daba cierta tranquilidad, fueron unos segundos en los cuales no debía preocuparse de nada. Como si lo cuidaran.  
Cuando fue su turno de colaborar con la ropa del otro, se demoró más de lo esperado, encontrando algún tipo de satisfacción en ello. No recordaba haberse dado tiempo, hasta entonces, de apreciar el cuerpo de un colega como ahora lo hacía.  
—No tenemos toda la noche —lo reprendió Levi.  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Después de esto tenés que seguir tu ronda por las habitaciones de otros superiores?  
El soldado, de súbito, lo tomó de las bolas y apretó.  
—No vuelvas a sugerir una asquerosidad como esa.  
Erwin levantó las palmas en son de paz.  
—Entonces no vuelvas a apurarme.  
—Está bien, está bien… podemos negociar eso. —Suspiró y lo soltó.  
Trataban de disimularlo pero podía verse que ambos estaban nerviosos. Levi había traído lubricante y se lo entregó como si con eso alcanzara para que el acto empezara. Él lo apoyó sobre la colcha y lo tomó de los hombros.  
—Ya vamos a llegar a eso.  
Pero en verdad no llegaron del todo. Eran torpes en las caricias y acabaron por apurar las cosas. Cuando intentó penetrarlo era evidente que sufría y, aunque le señaló que continuara, Erwin decidió detenerse. No podía mantener la excitación viendo su dolor.  
—Probemos otro día, Levi.  
—Dijiste que no dejabas las cosas a medias.  
—No lo hago. Seguiremos desde donde quedamos.  
Cuando volvieron a intentar, la expectativa acumulada le pesaba en los testículos, haciéndoselos doler sin necesidad de apretarlos. Solo faltaban unas horas para partir cuando al fin toda su masculinidad cupo dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Levi. Este exhaló fuerte el aire pero no gritó.  
—Ya… movete.  
—Tus deseos son órdenes.  
No lo eran, nadie le daba órdenes. Pero halló gusto en decir esas palabras. Halló gusto en ponerse en las manos de alguien más. En confiar.  
Cuando empezó a embestirlo creyó que enloquecería. Era mucho más satisfactorio de lo que pensaba. Luego se curvó para besarle el cuello y los hombros mientras se movía. De pronto comprendió algo que hasta ahora solo había sido una idea vaga en su cabeza: Levi era hermoso. Con sus ojeras y su baja estatura, con su malhumor y su olor a jabón barato, con sus manos encallecidas por el trabajo constante: hermoso. Esto era la belleza para él.  
La luz intermitente que se filtraba desde los faroles de la calle le daba a toda la escena un aire de sueño que le hacía temer que fuera irreproducible. Por lo tanto, una parte de su cerebro priorizó memorizar hasta el último detalle, para no perderlos. Erwin Smith nunca perdía. Se llevaría para siempre su voz quebrada a medio camino entre el gemido y el llanto y el blanco anaranjado de su piel iluminada por las velas. En su memoria, el leve agitarse de sus cabellos humedecidos por la transpiración se repetiría miles de veces.  
Estando cerca de terminar bajó las manos hasta su erección y lo masturbó. Se concentró en la sensación suave de su piel y en el estremecimiento de sus hombros. En el sexo, hay una extraña combinación de debilidad y fortaleza: en ese instante, Erwin fue cobijado por la momentánea fragilidad de Levi. Por su goce. Por su corazón.  
Solo cuando tuvo su semen en los dedos se permitió aumentar la velocidad de las caderas y eyacular también. Tardó un rato en salir: repitió los besos en el cuello, súbitamente indispensables. Luego se apartó, pues sabía por experiencia propia que le haría daño si se quedaba.  
Mientras recuperaban la respiración, tuvieron su única charla sobre el tema.  
—Eso… eso no estuvo mal.  
—Es cierto.  
—Deberíamos repetirlo.  
—Me parece bien.  
—¿Vas a volver a asignarme un sucio cuarto común cuando regresemos a nuestro cuartel?  
—Dudo que haya cuartos cuya limpieza esté a tu altura.  
—Si al menos no fuera uno compartido con tanta gente podría encargarme del aseo yo mismo.  
—Veré qué puedo hacer. Creo recordar que había un cuarto individual vacante en el tercer piso.  
En el tercer piso estaba su propia habitación. Levi lo sabía. Asintió ante su sugerencia. Acostados, se dieron las manos, esta vez sin titubeos.  
Y ahora, tantos años después, cruzaba Stohess con las muñecas amarradas y el cuerpo repleto de moretones, camino a Mitras, donde se celebraría un juicio tendencioso en su contra. Con intención, la carreta a la que lo subieron pasó junto a la horca que estaban construyendo para él. La ciudad se veía menos agradable sin la compañía de Levi, debía admitirlo.  
—Parece que incluso sin audiencia el rey ya tiene decidido su veredicto, ¿eh? —lo chicaneó el guardia a su derecha.  
No respondió. Él tenía un plan y así como sus planes lo habían traído hasta aquí, también podían sacarlo. Sin embargo… alguien se tomaba el trabajo de prepararle la horca. Qué anticipación de mal gusto. ¿Y qué tal si efectivamente algo salía mal? ¿Qué tal si la cuerda se ajustaba bien a su cuello?  
Al girar el rostro a un lado y a otro, desconcertó al guardia socarrón. Sonrió. Si un día debía aceptar la muerte de manos de alguien, esa persona sería Levi. Su corazón lo sabía bien. A nadie más podría entregarse. Él era el lugar en el mundo en el cual descansar en paz.  
De pronto, se relajó por completo. Sería imposible borrar a Levi de su mente. Nunca intentaría olvidarlo y, aun si lo hiciera, no lo conseguiría. Y mientras él estuviera allí… no le faltarían las fuerzas para resistir.  
El plan iba a salir. Aún tenía cosas que terminar. Y él nunca dejaba nada a medias.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que el eruri no es mi fuerte y que me cuesta horrores el lemon protagonizado por Erwin. Pero todo sea por cumplir con un desafío con el que me comprometí. De todos modos no me disgusta cómo quedó. Sobre todo me divertí en los diálogos :) Respetar el canon fue medio difícil porque no me acordaba bien de esta escena. Estuve releyendo el manga y revisando la wiki del fandom, espero haber logrado algo verosímil. Si me encuentran algún error, les suplico me avisen para poder corregirlo. En fin, les agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta acá y ojalá nos encontremos en otros fics.


End file.
